ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Donna-Alpha
How Donna-Alpha joined the Tourney A boy in a coma is lost between reality and the subconscious when his mind descends into a post-apocalyptic-like world entirely by children where events there seem to coincide with events going on around him in the real world. Upworld, the mother is laid off work and decides to visit her mother at the family farm. Downworld, Jay and friends follow a map to King Bowser's tower and meet a group of children (possibly minions of Bowser) on a farm who are looking to prove the existence of adults. Jay's friend Donna-Alpha ends up getting stuck in a small pit of water and grass quicksand while out in the swamp (possibly the swamp of Solomon Grundy) looking for proof of grown-ups. She quickly sinks to her chest before being pulled out by several of the children. Later that same day, Donna-Alpha learned that the small pit of water and grass quicksand was created by Sir Grodus. Donna-Alpha decides that she had enough of sinking so she ran off to the Smash Bros. Tourney to get revenge on Grodus. How to Unlock The following must be completed in order to unlock Donna-Alpha: *Play 619 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Grodus, win 10 Versus Mode matches. For both methods, you must fight Donna-Alpha at Kyoto Castle. After defeating Donna, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the girl who sank to her chest in a small swamp quicksand pit, Donna-Alpha." She will be seen on the far left of the Character Select Screen, left of Kirby, above Heihachi, and below Mario. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stretches her knees. After the announcer calls her name Donna throws two vale tudo punches while the camera zooms saying "Something flashed over there!". Special Attacks High Alpha Shot (Neutral) Donna fires a standing fireball from her fists and says "Alpha shot!". Alpha Knee (Side) Donna jumps forward while saying "Alpha knee!" and rams into the opponent with her knee, hitting twice. Alpha Uppercut (Up) Donna jumps into the air and turns her body while hitting her opponent with a rising uppercut, all while saying "Alpha uppercut!". Low Alpha Shot (Down) Donna fires a crouching fireball from her fists and says "Alpha shot!". Alpha Genocide (Hyper Smash) Based on Sagat's Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Donna starts by saying "Alpha... GENOCIDE!", then she proceeds with an Alpha Knee, and finishes with an Alpha Uppercut that knocks down the enemy while inflicting a lot of damage. Alpha Destruction (Final Smash) Based on Sagat's Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Donna starts the Final Smash by saying "ALPHA...", then she shouts "DESTRUCTION!" as she chains an Alpha Knee and two consecutive Alpha Uppercuts, the first one being quite short while the second one jumps much higher and hits with the opposite fist engulfed in fire, though it does not immolate the opponent in flames. This Final Smash deals massive damage. Victory Poses #Donna swings one of her arms up, then the other arm, and says "Help me, please!". This is similar to Goldberg's wrestling fight entrance. #*Donna swings one of her arms up, then the other arm, and says "I'm not going back to that same pit of quicksand that I sank to my chest in years ago!". (Grodus victories only) #*Donna swings one of her arms up, then the other arm, and says "A little girl versus a megalosaurus was no contest!". (Earl victories only) #Donna bends down and then flails her arms outward with "How do you know all this?". #*Donna bends down and then flails her arms outward with "You say something will never be mine? How rude!". (Shin victories only) #Donna says "I'm stuck!" while pointing her index finger. #*Donna says "Return to your own world, knowing that this one belongs to Donna-Alpha!" while pointing her index finger. (Doctor Doom victories only) On-Screen Appearance Donna jumps down and does an uppercut saying "Come on! We've gotta get going!" before assuming her fight stance. Special Quotes *I'm sinking! (When fighting Earl, Grodus, Shin, or Doctor Doom) Trivia *Throughout Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, many things referencing the quicksand scene from her source television show are made. **This scene is referenced in the message that appears when Donna-Alpha is unlocked. **This scene is also referenced in her third victory pose, saying that she's stuck. **This scene is even referenced in her first victory pose, saying that she needs help. **When Grodus is defeated in a Versus Mode match, she mentions that she isn't going back to that same pit of quicksand that she got stuck in again. **When engaging in battle against Grodus, Shin Kamiya, Doctor Doom, or Earl Sinclair, she says she's sinking, even though three of these guys will say something that doesn't make sense; for example, Shin Kamiya says "It will never be yours!!!". *Most of Donna-Alpha's gameplay is inspired by Craig Marduk, but her special moves, Hyper Smash, and Final Smash are inspired by Sagat. *Due to the death of Ashleigh Aston Moore, Donna-Alpha shares her English voice actress with Mocchi. *Sir Grodus, the leader of the X-Nauts, is the rival of Donna-Alpha. She is just like Cao Cao when she defeats Grodus, showing her hatred of X-Nauts, whereas Cao Cao shows hatred of people outside Wei and Jin who have anything to do with the color blue (whether it's a skin color, fur color, or outfit color). Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:The Odyssey characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters